1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automatic storage device for use in connection with a swimming pool cleaner. More specifically, the invention relates to an automatic storage device for moving the hose of an automatic pool cleaner in and out of a swimming pool using water power. The device can be used with both conventional suction pool cleaners and conventional pressure pool cleaners.
2. Related Art
Both suction and pressure-type pool cleaners are well known in the art. U.S. Pat. No. 3,392,738 discloses a swimming pool cleaner including a length of hose attached at one end to a terminal cleaning nozzle and jet nozzle transport means for moving the hose along the bottom surface of a pool.
One problem associated with any type of pool cleaner is removal of the hose from the pool and storage of the hose when the cleaner is not in use. U.S. Pat. No. 3,392,738 discloses storage means including a cylindrical compartment containing a rotatable winding reel. The winding reel includes a drum portion attached to a base portion. Directing water through a first nozzle rotates the reel in a counterclockwise direction to wind up the hose and directing water through a second nozzle rotates the reel in a clockwise direction to reel out the hose. The device of U.S. Pat. No. 3,392,738 would not effectively return to the pool, because it does not disclose a means for turning off the cleaner while the rotation jets are in operation. The cleaner would act to unwind the reel in opposition to the rotation jet. Also, the device cannot accommodate the head of a standard cleaner. A standard cleaner head includes an impeller; as water passes through the head, the impeller rotates, which turns a set of wheels that are in contact with the pool floor or walls. This allows the cleaner head to move about the pool. If such a cleaner head were pulled into the device, it would be lying on its side, with no wall or floor contact for the wheels, and would not be able to aid in unwinding the hose reel. Finally, the device does not lend itself for automation. A solenoid valve could not be placed on the revolving line to the rotation jet. Therefore, there is a need to provide a device for moving the hose of a pool cleaner in and out of a swimming pool, and particularly for returning the hose to the pool.